Synchronized
by Watermelon-Family
Summary: The end of the year came on fast. Junior year had never been an easy ride. A New Year's Eve party; that's all there was left tonight. It seemed simple enough, yet it was like a couple of dilemmas still waited around the corner. She was still confused. He was still lost. Will the night blow up in pieces? Or will they finally synchronize? Only the fireworks can tell. By: Fire Head
1. Chapter 1: Delilah

**Author's Note: **Hey there, Melonies! My first ever WF/Migan fanfic is here. Hurrah!

As you will all see in the next succeeding chapters, I used the names and lyrics of songs that are more or less known today by many. _Hey There Delilah _by _Plain White T's_ pops out in this chapter. I know most of you would probably recognize it already but, hey, let's just put that info here just to be safe. You all know how it goes. Okay, I should probably stop talking. On with the fic!

_**~Fire Head**_

**P.S.** If any of you are planning to sue me, please don't! I'm only a fourteen-year-old who can't even afford a pack of gum for herself.

* * *

_Hey there Delilah, what's in like in New York City?_

The melancholic tune echoed inside her ears. The night air felt cold, freezing even. She knew it was normal considering that January was only about to strike the country. Strange though, she still felt unnaturally chilled to the bone. She drew her breath and felt the nervous air around her.

"Meagan!" She heard a voice call her name out and she turned around. All she could see was a silhouette of a girl waving at her from across the street. The voice was enough to give away the identity of her friend anyway.

"Hey, Bea." She waved back at the approaching figure as it grew bigger. The two exchanged a small hug. A small twinge of gratitude for her friend's warmth passed through her mind as a cold wind swept beneath them.

_Time square can't shine as bright as you._

"So, you been here long?" Bea finally asked after a few seconds. The other nodded, a somehow-nervous smile forming between her cheeks.

"Damn, it's cold," her bespectacled friend continued as she tugged on her black sweater. "Bet you need your man for some sweet loving tonight, huh?" Her friend winked at her then held her nose and stuck her tongue out in pretend disgust.

Meagan rolled her eyes but was secretly glad that the ice was finally broken between the two close friends. "Sheesh. Well, I've been freezing in this parking lot for the last 20 minutes, thanks to you, by the way." She commented the last bit in a joking manner.

_Close your eyes._

"What can I say? Life's hard for the fashionably-late." A big grin was plastered between the bookworm's face as she responded. "Dear goshterry, we should really be getting inside. My butt is freezing!" She exclaimed in an unladylike fashion.

Meagan rolled her eyes once more, her braces glistening under the dim streetlight as she grinned. "Alright, let's go."

_I'm by your side…_

* * *

**_Credits to all the Watermelon Members whose names I have used and will use in the mere future._**


	2. Chapter 2: Come On, Eileen

**Author's Note:** Oh, wow! You're still here? My, my! I feel a little bit grateful. (and a little bit proud? **haha!**)

Just wanted to say that you really don't need to read this upper note, you know. I just put this here for the whole copyright thing, I guess? Oh well, modern times call for modern measures.

The next song that you will encounter in this one is called _Come On, Eileen _by _Dexys Midnight Runners._

Also we all know how it goes: _I do not own WF and any other content blah blah blah... blah. _You get the picture!

Alright, on with chapter 2!

**_~Fire Head_**

* * *

He sat on one of the tables.

He was watching the door, secretly wishing that a certain someone would walk in of it. The chitter-chatter of his friends washed into the room and into his senses. He wasn't really paying that much attention on what the subject of it all was, though.

_Oh, it's what you do to me… _

He kept watching the door, an unusually tense feeling settling at the bottom of his stomach. Instinct made him drum his fingers on the wooden table, sending little vibrations that made his glass tremble and his drink slosh all over. Breathing in the thick warm air in the room, the smells of the party settled inside his nasal area. It all smelled like alcohol and pepperoni. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and carried his thoughts back to reality.

"Hey, hey, Mig. Mig! Yoo-hoo, earth to JM." Someone was waving a hand in front of his face. Blinking in a few of his confusion, he faced his friend and raised his eyebrows to cover-up for his somehow delusional state. "Sorry, guys. Just a little tired, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders as his friends examined him.

_Oh, what you do to me._

"Well, you better snap out of it soon. That isn't any way to spend New Year's Eve, man." Bagasina mustered out. "Come one, friends, we gotta celebrate. I mean, we survived through half of junior year already. _That _is saying something." Manuel finished and raised his glass in the air while everyone else followed suit.

The glasses clinked and the front door suddenly swung open. Two girls walked in, yet Juan Mig's eyes only directed themselves towards the girl in the blue dress. He eyed Meagan secretly, a small wave of happiness washing over him.

_What you do to me._

**_She came._**A small smile formed into his lips. It faded quickly as soon as it came, just the moment he noticed that there were people still around him. He sniffed and turned his head back to his drink, still keeping his eyes at the pretty girl at the door. She was his prize for tonight. His guest of honor.

"Everyone, the life of the party has arrived. Unless, of course, you rule out Benedict Cumberbatch. Oh wait, he's too busy pretending that he isn't my boyfriend." Bea had her arms spread wide to her not-so-grand self-introduction. Chuckles ensued.

"I'm thirsty. Someone sssssacrifice some blood." She continued in a raspy voice as the two newly-arrived guests took their seats. Everyone rolled their eyes at the lame attempt for a joke. "No? Okay, I'll have what he's having." The loud girl nodded towards Rylan's glass. A bronze liquid was glistening inside. Someone passed her a glass of the putrid drink.

"Hey, I'm the savage here!" Chynna piped in. A few short giggles greeted her reply.

_I know times are getting hard…_

"Sure you are, senpai." She grinned at her fellow specs-wearing friend. After taking a full swig off the glass, droplets of her drink suddenly flew out her mouth and into the floor. Her tongue drooped low as she choked out a nasty sound.

"Eugh, what is this?" She frowned in disdain at the newly-discovered drink. "This is icky-sicky. Like turkey yogurt." Shudders rolled out of her shoulders.

"It's beer. It's Juan Mig." Manuel joked. She flashed him a funny look and mouthed _"Really?"_

"Believe me; it's not as freaky as the mini-shower you gave me." Aqui pretended to wipe her forehead as she lay down on the carpeted floor. The group of teenagers burst out laughing in unison once more. "It burnssssss." The tallest female of the group went on, imitating the shrill voice of her friend.

"Ha-ha. I don't even know if this is legal, you hoodlums. Tsk, tsk." Bea narrowed her eyes at them. "Shadyyyyyy."

"_It_ is for me." Rafael spoke up. "And for me." Meagan added.

_I've got so much left to say…_

He felt something inside him jump. It was nice to hear her voice again after a long time. Guilt suddenly touched him slightly and he looked around, just in case any of the attendees of the New Year's Eve party had actually the unlikely power of reading minds. He felt conscious and most especially a little bit silly, so he decided to just forget the whole thing and just join the merrymaking.

"For me too." Juan Mig blurted out.

He hated his imagination. It got carried away too much. This time, he felt like it wanted him to believe that she looked right at him for a second when he spoke up. It was almost like she finally discovered that he was concrete, existent. He took a deep breath. It was just his imagination, right?

_Even more in love with me you'll fall._

"Well, call it whatever you want, but I am not getting near that damn thing again." Bea let the drink slide away from her on the table. It glided right next to Meagan's glass. They made a tiny, tiny _clink_ as the two glasses met, one that was still big enough to enter and borrow itself deeper and deeper in the inside of his mind.

He _was_ not crazy.

_The world will never be the same._

"Awww, the song's ending. Too bad, it was a good one for setting the mood for love, love, love." His chattering friend continued, flicking her tongue in the end and grinning.

His eyes flashed at the mention of the _L _word. Something in him told him to look down.

_What you do to me…_

Meagan's hand was laid on the table. It was right across, almost as if it was barely grazing his. He felt an invisible force kick him in the tummy, scolding him for borrowing a few glances at the vulnerable hand before him. It seemed so close, yet so far.

_Come on, Eileen._

A loud upbeat song started blasting through the gigantic speakers of Rylan's house. Eyes and ears perked up.

"Hey, hey, I love this song, mun!" Chynna exclaimed.

The song flowed around the room, wedging itself inside their ears, almost as if poisoning them with its delectable effect. Ear honey was sweet, truly sweet.

"Well, you all know what the right etiquette is when a good song starts playing on the radio." Manuel's voice broke into the song in a suggestive tone, attracting the attention of the group.

"You dance." He smiled. The smile was small and thin and it began to widen as Bea stood and pulled Aqui up from the floor.

Skeptical faces looked up at the three standing people. Someone whistled in friendly mockery. Giggles ensued.

_But he moved a million hearts in mono…_

"Come on, a moment like this doesn't just pop out of the blue. The perfect song, the perfect time, the perfect company of friends. Why don't ya'll just grab it and boogie?" Bea stretched her hand out to Kyla. Her friend looked at her hand hesitantly. "Mom, come on, that was cheesy enough already."

Kyla's shoulders bounced as she let out one of her loud chuckles. She grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled herself off her chair, deciding to finally abandon all sense and worry for the night.

In a minute, everyone was now up and moving. They were all laughing, dancing. Mig sat on the chair and watched, a funny sensation tingling inside of him. He glided his eyes across the table and was surprised when he saw Meagan just sitting there like him.

_At this moment, you mean everything._

It was unusual, she wasn't the type who would just sit and watch. Her eyes kept themselves on everyone, a gleaming smile spreading on her face. Her pupils danced with the lights and people around her. He watched as she watched; her oblivious display of amusement making the tingles spread and overcome him.

He was doing it again, gazing at her from across the table. She looked different from that light. Fair, innocent, pretty even. The way her hair fell to her shoulders and how her eyelashes looked curled in dim light made something inside his chest start to beat like mad.

He found himself with the need to memorize every detail of her face, from the way her nose crooked to the way her skin looked in dim light. Mesmerism was his friend.

_These people round here wear beaten-down eyes sunk in smoke-dried faces._

Something struck him like lightning and he realized that the girl never looked so beautiful until now, even during those days when they used to talk. His eyes steered themselves up and down, from her hand that was still there to her face.

He had an idea, but he didn't know if it was a good or bad one.

The others went on circling the place. The music found a way to synchronize its beats to their hearts, most especially his.

The drum was alive and running and it was taking their footsteps with it.

The shadows and lights turned into one happy mess that melted into the night. Laughter surrounded the place and it masked the friends with an effect in a way they couldn't really explain. Everything was pulsating loud, fast and exciting.

_We are far too young and clever (remember)._

He begrudgingly looked at her hand once more after what seemed like a hundredth time in the three and a half minutes of the song. It looked like it was inviting him, urging him to finally move and do something.

Maybe his plan wasn't really a bad one.

The beats of the song started to slow down and scatter away into the silent corners of the magic-touched room. He snapped his eyes back to reality. The song was about to end. He was losing his chance.

_Come on, Eileen._

In a minute, it was all going to be over. The loud noise. The false confidence it struck upon him. He feared that he was going to do what he was good at doing again and again: letting a certain girl get away from him.

**_N_**_o. _He spoke boldly to himself. It was not going to happen. Not this time. He was not going to let anything slide again.

_These things they are real and I know how they feel._

Collected courage makes us do foolish things. Sometimes they're good, sometimes they're bad, but all in all foolish. He found himself with a whole head of collected courage. Someone was about to do something foolish and he had the strong feeling that it was going to be him.

Finally, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and dived into the depths of risk. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

_At this moment you mean everything._

She looked at him in surprise. For what seemed like seconds-too-long, they were able to stare into each other's eyes. Time and space slowed down. Hell, it seemed like it froze over. Pleading eyes locked into her surprised ones and Juan Mig found himself repeating one simple word inside his mind as he stared at Meagan's dark brown irises.

**_Magic_**

Something clicked.

His eyes began to widen as the magic started to fade and wilt away. The surprise in her eyes suddenly turned into something ugly.

The girl's eyes twitched. The boy found himself screaming inside at the foolishness collected courage blasted upon him. Every bit of his dignity simmered down and frantically hid inside the hallow spaces in his bones, a feeling of dread now taking over.

Meagan violently stood up and left his hand to dangle at the end of the table. Her eyes steered, or so he thought, into him for a split-second and they took off into the crowd. She caught Rylan's attention in the process. Taking a big gulp, she looked at her skeptical friend and blurted out the only thing she could.

"I need to use the bathroom."

Rylan nodded. "First door on the right."

Juan Mig watched her run as he felt something in his chest drop and sink. He slumped into his chair and clutched his head with tired hands. The song was fading and the growing silence around him ate him up.

**_What have I done?_**

A tired sigh escaped his throat. He felt rusted and paralyzed in place as he racked his brain for a fast solution.

He found one, but it was not going to be pretty. Or dignified.

He stood up and ran after her.

_Come on, Eileen._

* * *

**End Note:** Hey, there! It's little old me again. Did you melons enjoy chapter 2? I hope you did! I would ***probably* **post chapter 3 in 1-2 days time.

Also, I wouldn't really recommend it but if you're the type of person who likes to really get in the mood when reading, it would be a maybe cool idea to play the songs featured in the fic as you read it, seeing as it helped in the process of writing it. **Just a suggestion, though.**

Aaaaanyway, I really want to thank you guys for giving this thing a chance and making it to chapter 2. Oh, I know what you're thinking- that it's not much to go on with but hey, I want you all to know that for someone as crummy as a writer as me it's already a humongous deal. So thanks again!

Alright, enough with the drama bombs haha!

**_~Fire Head_**


	3. Chapter 3: Flightless Bird

**Author's Note: **Oh dear! Will you all ever, ever, ever forgive me for such a long time before I updated this little tale? I'm horrible as a person and not just a writer, I know. A thousand apologies, melonies. I have been gone for quite a while, but now I'm back, bigger (literally) and ready to kick some literate butt! Okay, I should better shut up now. I present to all of you with all my heart and my keyboard, chapter 3 of Migan's synchronicity. Enjoy!

**_~Fire Head_**

**P.S. **Still oh so sorry!

* * *

She frantically opened the door and burst into the bathroom.

The sound of her heart beating was louder than the sound of the door slamming.

**_No, no. This wasn't supposed to happen._**Her frantic hands clutched the edges of the sink and directed her eyes towards the mirror. The wreck before her made her close her eyes in disdain. She looked tired, dead tired.

The sounds of the party made their way to the small crack underneath the bathroom door. A slow song was playing and her mind started reeling in to recognize the familiar tune.

_I was a quick, wet boy diving too deep for coins._

This song… so solemn, so queer, yet all the while… **_beautiful?_ **She drew in deep breaths at the sudden funny thought that surfaced into her mind.

She snapped her eyes back to the reflection before her. The deep breaths struggled their way into her nostrils.

**_Why did he have to be here? Why?_** She felt her hands tighten on the white porcelain. **_Why didn't I just stay at home?_**Her breathing collapsed as she felt a small twinge at the top of her forehead.

It was too bad a time for a migraine.

_I called for you everywhere._

She somehow managed to steady her breathing after a few seconds. The tense girl loosened her grip on the sink and felt the rush of her blood as it came back from the tip of her digits to her systems. Her head found some sort of faux comfort in listening to the melody from the outside.

The music glided its way in through the crack of the door. It danced around the room before her. It was telling her to calm down, to hold her breath. The young girl obliged and held her breath. She was suddenly safe in the little cocoon of notes that was invisibly around her.

_Have I found you? Flightless bird…_

Her fingers danced across the wall to her left. The music glided her every move.

It all felt unusual. Strange. It also felt unnaturally right.

The sweet symphony was suddenly shattered by a cautious tap on the door and a weary familiar voice. It all made her insides tangle into one weird knot.

"Meagan?" It was him. She felt her stomach drop to the floor from where she was standing. "Are you there?"

_Nursing my sore blunt tongue…_

Meagan debated to herself whether or not to answer. She decided to choose the latter, something in her telling her to wait and listen.

"Listen, if you're there… I, uh, just wanted to say that… I'm really sorry." Juan Mig continued, his voice coasting along with the piano keys in the song. The air around them started to thicken and the cold bathroom temperature suddenly rose.

"I know I kinda looked like a creep out there. Uh, I'm innocence!" He nervously chuckled as he made an attempt to mask the awkwardness around them.

_Those fishing lures thrown in the cold._

She felt something tug the corners of her mouth as she heard the all-too-familiar joke of the boy behind the door. The feeling struck her as an old friend, someone she hadn't seen for a long time. One thing after another started to melt on the spot and she debated to herself whether or not it was the fault of the warm atmosphere in the room.

Her ears were eager for more.

"Listen," the person behind her door proceeded with cautious words, the air feeling thicker than ever, as if it was still possible. "I gotta get back. The others might get some funny ideas," he finished, a form of dismissal finally passing between the two.

_Have I found you, flightless bird?_

She heard the footsteps starting and fading away.

Something invisible kicked her in the gut. It was swift, swift enough to wake her up from her delusional state. It dared her to move, to lift her hand and grab the doorknob quickly. Shaky hands turned on the cold metal and the door burst open before her.

"Mig, wait!" She blurted out and watched him stop walking. Heavy gasps now took place between the two people standing in the middle of the hallway.

_Grounded, bleeding or lost you?_

"I'm sorry." Her eyes cringed in embarrassment as the words finally escaped her mouth. "I'm sorry." The braced mouth repeated again.

"For what?" His look towards her was questioning, almost concealing the fact that he was extremely glad that she finally spoke to him in what seemed like forever. "I was the one who was weird out there." Her mention of his name danced around his ears though and repeated itself again and again inside his mind.

"For everything." She gasped out breathlessly. "For those harsh words I told you the last time we saw each other. For not keeping the promise of still being friends. For everything." She looked into his eyes. They shined in the moonlight that was entering through the windows of the spiraling walls around her. The temperature started to feel a little cooler.

_American Mouth…_

A huge wave of relief washed over her as she saw the very obvious smile escape his lips.

"I'm sorry too." He breathed out. "I'm sorry for saying that everything we did was worth nothing. That meeting you was a mistake. For touching your hair when you weren't looking. For everything." He answered in the same tone that she used, a smile cracking once again through his newly-chipped armor.

A silence passed between the two. It was not the awkward or the uncomfortable kind. It was enough.

_Big pill stuck going down._

Seconds ticked by.

Then the two burst out laughing. Their laughter bounced off the walls and into everywhere else. It bounced through the hallway and into the room where all the fun was taking place.

They synchronized.

* * *

**End Note: **Hello, everyone! I would like to take this moment to thank all the awesome people who made this mediocre piece of fictional work possible.

To **Aqui, ** thank you so so much for lending me the cover picture of this fic and for sharing to me almost all the amazing songs I have and will use in here. Your photoshop skills deserve all the applause they get.

To everyone in WF, thank you for letting me borrow all your names and, somehow, personalities. I hope I don't make you question your selves a little bit too much. Haha!

Finally, to everyone who's read and supported this fic till now, thank you very much! I don't know if I've said this enough already but thank you for taking all the time to read and judge my work. You guys are the best. Godspeed.

Oh, and before I ruin everything for each and every one of us with all my constant cornball musings, the song I used in this chapter was _Flightless Bird, American Mouth_ by Iron and Wine.

**Nobody panic!** It may seem like it, but our trip towards the new year is so not over yet. There will still be many chapters of Migan feels and fluff for all of you to read and, hopefully, enjoy. We will all see each other soon again. (Hopefully, very soon. Haha!)

**_~Fire Head_**


End file.
